A Past Unknown To Many
by Zephyranthus
Summary: Everyone has to love at one point, even a vampire like Jerry. However, she was a love in his past. A JerryxOc oneshot. Enjoy!


**Author's Notes: Here's a oneshot for you guys! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>He held her in his arms, holding her as if she were the most fragile jewel in the world and the most precious.<p>

"You are my Goddess," he whispered in her ear as she fed from his neck.

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes and he kissed her.

He'd turned her against her will over a century ago and she'd never forgiven him for that. She never would. He'd taken away her choices even when she was never given choices. He knew it wasn't fair, but he refused to allow her to grow old and die, while he remained forever young. He wasn't one of those die-hard romantic vampires from the movies where they'd kill themselves to be with their loved ones. No, he wanted to live forever and with her by his side. He took away her choice and her freedom. Unlike others he'd turned, she wasn't granted any freedom. No, he couldn't stay too far away from her and when he did, it wasn't often or for long.

"I love you," he told her as he always did.

He made sure he told her he loved her as often as possible and she never responded.

Soon he would be back by her side. He drove to the front of their house and saw that the front door was open. He rushed into the house and ran upstairs to where he found her, sprawled on their bed, her clothes ripped and her body defiled. He was by her side in a second and he lifted her up gently.

"Who did this to you?" He snarled, but she didn't respond.

He'd had her in such a way before. Forcefully, without her consent. He'd essentially raped her. He wanted her and she refused to give herself to him, so he had to take what he wanted. No one else was allowed to touch her because she belonged to him and him alone. He sniffed the air and smirked. He wrapped her in a blanket before leaving the house to go to the Vincents. He rang the doorbell and smiled when it opened to reveal Mrs. Vincent.

"Oh, Jerry! Come in, please!" She said and his smirk widened.

"Thanks," he said, entering the kitchen.

"Honey! Look who's here!" Sherry called out to her husband who was in the living room with little Peter.

Grant came out and smiled at him smugly. Poor bastard thought he'd gotten away with what he'd done. No way. He could smell Selene's scent all over him.

"What are you doing here?" Grant asked.

"Just stopped by to do something. I'll be heading back home after this," he shrugged.

"What do you need to do here?" Grant asked and he grabbed the man by the throat, pinning him against the wall.

"I'm gonna kill you for touching my girl," he snarled and Grant froze.

"What's he talking about?" Sherry asked.

"Grant here raped Selene," he replied and Sherry stared aghast.

"You told me you weren't going to do such a thing!" Sherry shouted.

So she allowed it.

"There's no need to point any fingers because I'm gonna kill all of you. Starting with your boy," he smirked and their eyes widened.

He dropped Grant and began to advance on little Peter who looked at him fearfully. He could hear some commotion behind him before he was shot in the back. He looked at Grant to see him holding a gun and smiled.

"You missed my heart and now, I'll kill you."

He heard Peter run and shrugged. Didn't matter to him if the boy lived or died.

Grant fired shot after shot, but all of it missed him and he grabbed Sherry by the neck, pulling her to him.

"Shouldn't have married him," he said.

"Please don't..." she pleaded.

"No can do. You wanna fuck with everyone else, go right ahead. You fuck with Selene and you make out your will because that one, she's different. She's the one I never gave a choice to and I dragged her down into the darkness with me. That's rare of me, so I'm sure you can see how precious she is to me. I took everything from her and so, she belongs to me. All of her and I'm pissed."

He looked into her pleading brown eyes and sank his fangs into her neck, draining her dry before dropping her body and turned to Grant.

"No..." Grant pleaded.

He didn't even say anything before he pounced on the man and savagely bit into his neck. He drank till the last drop and threw the body aside. He left the house and went back home to find Selene still curled up in the blanket. He went to the bathroom and prepared a bath for them with lavender soap before walking out to her.

"Hey, love," he smiled, reaching out to her and brushed away the hair that stuck to her cheeks.

"You killed them."

"I let the boy go."

She looked up at him in surprise and he smiled.

"Nice to see that I can still surprise you even after more than a century of being together."

"Conceited," she said with a small smile.

He chuckled, "I suppose."

He smiled at her and heard the flow of water was less harsh and knew the tub was nearly full.

He reached into the folds of the blanket and grabbed her waist, pulling her out from it and he ripped off her torn clothes.

"Time to get you washed up," he said, lifting her up in his arms.

He went into the bathroom and gently slipped her into the water.

"Are you joining me?" She asked.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, turning the tap off.

"Yes."

He smiled before stripping and climbed into the tub with her, slipping under her and pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her neck and she leaned into him.

"I got revenge for you, so drink your revenge from me," he whispered in her ear and she turned around in his arms, straddling him.

She cupped his cheek with her hand and leaned in, licking a particular spot on his neck as her other hand was in the water where she grasped him in her small, delicate hand and he hardened with just her touch.

"You always know how to touch me right," he whispered huskily in her ear and he felt her lips curve into that delicate smile he loved, against his neck.

She lifted her hips a little and lowered herself onto him, letting out a soft moan and he was all the way in her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and placed butterfly kisses from her neck to the corner of his lips and kissed him deeply, her mouth moving in a sensual dance that he'd taught her over a century ago and she'd perfected for his pleasure, with his help of course. He was her first and only man.

With every movement of her lips, she lifted and lowered her hips in a rhythm as old as time. A rhythm that drew him even deeper into her spell, even when he was already in so deep. He lifted his hips to meet hers, giving as good as he got.

"I love the way you move," he groaned against her lips.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his ear before whispering, "And I love the way you meet me thrust for thrust."

They continued their dance and when she clamped down on him, he knew he had to release soon and just as they both did, she bit down on his neck and he bit hers, heightening the pleasure of their climax.

As they both sank down from their high, they unlatched themselves from each other's neck and he pulled her down for a bloody kiss.

"You will never take another man into you, right?" He asked.

"Never," she replied.

How could she? She'd only ever been with him. But it didn't matter, because she belonged to him. She sank down against him, wrapping her arms around him. This was enough for him. She was the reason why he didn't need a tribe. She was all he needed. He'd been tamed by a human and he'd turned her without her approval.

As though karma had finally caught up with him, he held Selene in his arms as she began to turn to ash, defeated by a mortal.

"Selene, let me ask you something."

"Go on..."

"Did you ever truly love me in your life as a vampire?"

She gave him a smile so gentle and loving, that if he were human, his heart would be pounding against his ribs, painfully.

"Every second. You're the one I love the most and you mean everything to me. I love you so very much, Jerry," she replied.

He smiled. "I love you more than anything too." He leaned down and kissed her. "Rest in peace. You're free from me."

"Now why would I want that? I will always be yours as long as I love you."

The meaning of her words sank in and he smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Then know that I love you for all eternity. I always give as good as I get."

"I know..."

With that, she became ashes in his arms and he felt a pain that was unbearable. A pain that was not physical and there was nothing he could do with it... except kill. Kill to try and temporarily soothe his pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Please review!<strong>


End file.
